The truth in your eyes
by ammstar11
Summary: Nico is on the run from those who wish to see him dead for no other reason than he was born to the family he was, he hides in plane sight as Maria, using the name of his late mother and together with Reyna he remains on the run. Will is told that he must choose a bride, he has no desire to do so until he comes face to face with the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. Royalty AU.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of a journey

**The truth in your eyes**

 **Solangelo Royalty AU**

 **Will is the crown prince of his kingdom and his parent's wish to find him a bride; he's less than enthusiastic about it. Until his eyes meet the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen, deep dark pools of onyx that he wants to get lost in.**

 **Nico is the prince of his own kingdom far away from Will's borders and their paths would never have crossed if Nico wasn't on the run. For now he goes by Maria and together with his loyal guard Reyna he must run from those who would see him dead.**

 **Chapter 1 Beginning of a journey**

Screaming, that was what he kept hearing every time he closed his eyes. Screaming of those around him crying for help or mercy, the screaming of his sister as she reached for their mother, the screaming of their father as he tried to reach them, his own screams as he watched his mother and sister slaughtered before him.

He couldn't hear anything after that, his mind had shut down. He didn't remember his father rushing in in time to fend off the next attack that was aimed at him as he sat there paralyzed with shock. He didn't remember his father issuing orders for the guards to get him to safety or even when someone lifted him into their arms and ran with him cradled to their chest. He didn't even remember blacking out.

By the time Nico had woken up, he was far away from the only home he had ever known. He sat up in a bed he didn't recognize, his throat still felt raw from his screaming and his head hurt from where they had hit him, he raised a hand to the injury to find that it had been bandaged while he was asleep.

He looked over when he heard someone enter the room, his heart pounded in his chest and he pressed himself closer to the wall as the person approached the bed he was in. It was a girl possibly five or so years older than him, she had long dark hair that hung in a braid over her shoulder, she had dark brown eyes and bore a slight resemblance to his sister Bianca, at that thought the events of the night before came rushing back to him and his breathing became erratic as he clutched at his head in pain.

The girl had been holding a tray but she set it down on a small table nearby and rushed over to him to make sure that he was alright.

"Your Highness, please calm down, you're safe now." She placed a warm hand on his back and started to rub it gently in a calming gesture and continued to murmur reassurances to him that he was safe until he calmed down and was able to take somewhat normal breaths again.

"Where am I?" he croaked after taking one more shuddering breath. The girl had a sad look in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"You're in my home, my mother is a soldier and she has taught me well, I was going to enlist to be a palace guard but I was only there for a short amount of time, when the attack came I rushed you out and brought you here to keep you safe." She moved away from him as she stood back from the bed. "My name is Reyna, and I swear that no matter what, I will do everything I can to keep you safe you're Highness." She pressed her fist to her heart and knelt on the floor before him.

He regarded her as she remained bowed before him; the sincerity in her voice and her eyes was clear as she looked at him, as was the concern that also burned there as she watched him, silently making sure that he was not in pain. Even though they had never met before it was clear that she had done much to protect him already and he felt that he could truly trust her.

"Thank you Reyna." he said, his voice still felt broken but he needed to at least say that much to her after everything she had already done for him.

Reyna nodded and stood once more then went over to the small table and grabbed the tray and brought it over to the bed. She placed it in front of Nico and handed him the cup of water for him to drink.

He accepted it gratefully and was so thankful for the cool water that soothed his throat. Even though he was scared to know the answer he really needed to know what had happened to his father. So when Reyna took the cup back from him he cleared his throat as best he could before asking.

"Wh…what happened to my father?" he saw the pain in Reyna's eyes but she assured him that the king was alright.

"Your father lives, he was wounded but nothing serious, he sent a message with instructions to get you someplace safe, he said that no matter how long it takes, you are not to return to the palace until this threat is over." She set her lips in a hard line as she seemed to run things though her mind.

Nico may have been young, but he still knew that Reyna would have to fallow his father's instructions no matter what, even if that meant leaving the only home she's ever known and giving up her everyday life and possible future to look after him.

Nico felt terrible about that, she had only just become a member of the royal guard and now she was being asked to give up everything for him. No matter what it took Nico told himself that he was going to repay her someday.

"Reyna…" he said, and she looked at him waiting for him to continue speaking. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess." Nico didn't even know he had been crying until Reyna wiped away his tears before she enveloped him in a warm hug just like his sister or mother would have to comfort him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about your highness. None of this is your fault. Don't worry about me; this was what I've been training for and I'd willingly lay down my life for you." Nico felt a cold chill go through him and he pulled away with a stricken look on his face.

"Don't say that, I don't want anyone else to die for me…" he felt the sobs shaking his body as once more he was overwhelmed by the memories of his mother and sister being murdered before him.

Reyna understood immediately and made sure that he met her gaze as she spoke to him.

"Your highness, don't worry, my job is to make sure that you are safe no matter what and I have no intention of dying anytime soon. I will personally see to it that you make it home to your father safely no matter how long it takes, this I swear to you."

Nico nodded as he once again calmed himself down.

"Could you not call me 'Your highness' anymore, could you just call me Nico?" he asked. He didn't feel much like royalty and he didn't want Reyna to have to be so formal with him all of the time, especially if it was just going to be the two of them. He wanted to be friends if possible. Reyna seemed to understand and nodded.

"Okay Nico, I know I could never replace anyone, and I won't try to, but feel free to think of me as your big sister if that helps, okay?"

This time Nico nodded, he rather liked that plan. Maybe this way he wouldn't feel so alone.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asked and Reyna nodded.

"One sister, she's older than me and I haven't seen her for a while but she is really strong and brave and I hope to be just like her."

Nico could understand that feeling; he had looked up to Bianca like that too.

"But for now you need to regain your strength, so eat and then get some more rest. We can't stay here any longer than we need to, it won't be safe for much longer." With that she stood up once more and brought the tray with a bowl of broth over for him and set it down in front of him. Nico accepted it and did as he was instructed; he was determined not to be a burden on Reyna.

Once he had finished the contents of the bowl he moved the tray away and lay back down in the bed. Reyna took the tray away and left the room, keeping the door open just in case he needed to call out to her at any point. Nico hoped that he had a dreamless sleep as his heavy eyelids slid closed and the world went dark once again.

 **I've been busy these past few days with ideas galore so I'm sorry but there might be a lot of new stories and few updates to others for the time being, I just really need to get these ideas out of my head and I only update what has enough (according to me) for a full chapter and some of my other ones aren't quite there yet.**

 **So sorry if this annoys anyone but this is how it works with me, I hope you like this story and If the summary isn't satisfactory because it's more about what happens later in the story I'm sorry but it's the stories summary not this chapter's so that's just how it goes.**

 **In case you are wondering, Nico is about 10 or 11 in the first chapter, Reyna is about 15 or 16.**

 **The next chapter is going to be a few years later.**

 **Please let me know what you think, I might have to log off for tonight because I think it's thunder storming and it's almost 2 am, goodnight peoples!**


	2. Chapter 2 Still running

**Chapter 2 Still running**

After a few years of traveling together, Nico and Reyna have grown quite close. They have had a few near misses but have always managed to get away. Even after so much time, the ones after Nico hadn't given up on hunting him. They had chased them all across their home kingdom and into the neighboring land.

Nico and Reyna had fought many enemies ranging from bandits on the roads to bounty hunters to assassins that had caught their trail. They had grown accustomed to camping out since staying at inns tended to make it difficult for making quick escapes and they needed to save money, they only went to inns if they had no other choice.

At one point they had come across a farm that allowed them to stay the night and had even been willing to sell them a horse. His name is Scipio and he is dark brown, he had taken a real liking to Reyna and she felt the same way about him. Nico was glad that Reyna could have another companion besides him, even now he still felt like her life had been ruined due to him.

…

Nico and Reyna made a stop in a small town and Nico went to the market to pick up a few supplies while Reyna led Scipio to the nearby stable to let him rest before she went to meet up with Nico.

Nico had been minding his own business looking around at a stall to see what he could get when suddenly he was grabbed from behind.

"Hey there lovely, what's a vision like you doing out here all alone, do you need someone to carry your things for you?"

Nico made a disgusted face and twisted around and out of the stranger's grasp while giving them his best glare.

"Don't touch me." he said through gritted teeth and the man leaped back out of both shock and fear.

Reyna who had been close enough to see what had happened did her best to hold back her laughter before controlling her expression and walking up to Nico and making a show of bowing to him before addressing him.

"My Lord is there a problem here?" she made sure to stress the _Lord_ part just enough for it to stand out but not make it obvious that she was doing so.

Nico continued to glare at the man who had grabbed him but addressed Reyna.

"No, it seems to have been a simple case of mistaken identity, isn't that right _sir_." he didn't even bother to hide his annoyance and the man bowed his head and mumbled some kind of affirmation before hurrying off. Nico finished his shopping while Reyna stayed by his side, her sword in plain view and playing the part of dutiful vassal while her master shopped.

When they were done they retrieved Scipio and made their way out of town again, the fewer people who saw them the better, especially after their little Nobleman act. Despite having to keep their identities a secret they found that more people tended to leave them alone thinking that Nico was a Nobleman and Reyna his vassal. This had become increasingly necessary as Nico had grown older but hadn't quite hit his growth spurt yet, he was only slightly shorter than Reyna but with his slender build and longish feathery hair, not to mention still soft looking facial features, he tended to be mistaken for a young woman, much to his frustration.

Unfortunately for him this sort of incident tended to happen quite frequently so they needed to use that same act over and over, Nico was thankful for knowing exactly how Nobility was meant to act and that he was able to pull it off with Reyna's help.

"That's the fifth time this month!" Nico growled as they finally found some place to set up camp for the night after a few hours of walking and riding.

Reyna smirked, she could understand the mistake, Nico took after his late mother a great deal in the looks department and really was quite beautiful. Despite being a 16 year old boy, he could easily pass as a young woman of noble blood. Though she thought it best to keep these thoughts to herself; instead she shrugged as she got the fire going and sat back.

"Maybe it's the hair, you haven't cut it in a while and you don't exactly do anything with it. Pretty soon you'll look like me." She indicated the braid hanging over her shoulder.

"Very funny, I know there's more to it than that but it's getting really annoying and I'm sick of being grabbed, one day I'm going to end up slicing someone with a knife and I'm not even going to care." Nico said as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against a boulder.

Reyna knew that he didn't mean it; Nico hated hurting people and always chose the least bloody way out of a situation, which was why he had developed such an intimidating glare and aura to keep people away from him.

…

Unfortunately choosing to avoid conflict didn't always work.

That night as Reyna kept watch while Nico got some rest, everything seemed quiet, but then Scipio made a low rumbling sound and tapped a hoof on the ground, Reyna had taught him to signal them at the first sign of trouble and he was doing just that. Nico was awake now, having heard the signal and reached for his sword while Reyna did the same.

They stood quietly and strained to hear anything that let them know that someone was nearby. The fire wasn't very bright but the light difference between them and the treeline would still conceal an attacker easily enough so they relied on sound to guide them more than sight.

There was a sound of something being released and immediately Reyna was pushing Nico aside as she dove out of the way of an arrow that landed right where she had just been standing. Next came the full frontal attack.

Weapons clashed as the attackers tried to drive the two away from one another, Reyna had her hands full trying to hold off three meanwhile Nico was doing his best with the two on his end, he managed to drive them back but suddenly another was behind him and had managed to grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, Nico had dropped his sword but managed to pull out a knife he kept hidden on him and drove it back into the abdomen of the man behind him. As he fell to the ground gasping for breath Reyna managed to take out two of the men she had been facing but she was still too far away to help Nico who lay helpless on the ground while the previous two closed in on him once more.

The last man Reyna had to get through to get to Nico was larger than the others and though she hated to admit it, a little too much for her to handle especially after just taking out two others.

But just in time more arrows soared through the air, this time they embedded themselves in the men attacking them. Unlike the first arrow, these were silver and glinted in the firelight as the men went down. When all three men were dealt with Reyna rushed over to where Nico still lay and examined him. He had the beginning of a bad bruise darkening his throat and he was still fighting to breathe.

Reyna looked up when someone settled down into a crouch next to her, a young woman possibly around her age though it was hard to tell, she wore silvery garments and a silver circlet on her head that was mostly hidden by her black hair that was similar to Nico's.

"That doesn't look good; we should get you someplace safe in case others decide to show up, there's been a lot of activity in these parts lately and judging from what just happened I'd guess that you and your friend here are in the middle of it all.

"Grab your things and put your friend on the horse for now, we'll get you somewhere where you'll both be safe." She had an authoritative air to her that said that she was used to taking command.

"We?" Reyna asked even as she moved to comply because getting Nico to safety was her only concern right now and she felt that going with these people was the best move.

"The Hunters. We're a group from the temple not too far from here, we patrol this area and take out any who tries to upset the peace around here." she smiled at Reyna. "You would be a good addition to our ranks but I'm guessing you already have your hands full." she nodded towards Nico as Reyna moved to take him to Scipio, she rested Nico on the horse and made sure that he wouldn't fall while she grabbed what meager belongings they had and watched as the young woman who had been talking to her put out the last of the fire.

"You have no idea." Reyna said as she finished packing up and swung up into the saddle behind Nico to steady him while they followed the Hunters.

"I'm Thalia by the way, I lead the Hunters and aide any maiden who is in crises, that is our way at the temple."

Reyna raised a brow at that.

"Maidens?" she glanced at Nico not sure what to say at the moment.

Thalia seemed to understand her thoughts though.

"We follow the maiden Goddess who watches over women and children; in honor to her we make a vow to remain maidens while in her service, we can leave of course but most choose to stay and help others that may be in need of assistance, we also take in those seeking shelter and sanctuary and under the Goddess we help them.

"So I take it you don't normally aid men at this temple of yours." Reyna said. It was a statement not a question after picking up on what Thalia was really saying.

"No, they go elsewhere, most women here have a fear or great dislike of men, so it's best not to bring it up."

 _Interesting_ Reyna thought as she looked Thalia in the eye as she spoke, she could tell that she knew full well that Nico was male yet chose not to say anything, probably for the best considering the other Hunters nearby. But why was she doing this exactly? Reyna was curious about this Hunter and her motives.

"We'll be arriving soon; you'll both be safe then." Thalia said as she led the way.

 **Just a heads up for all of you Thalia x Reyna shippers who might be reading this, that's not what's happening here, sorry.**

 **If anything doesn't quite make sense or add up let me know so that I can fix it, it's almost 4am and I'm not entirely sure everything makes sense.**

 **Next chapter Nico becomes Maria!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 A new identity, a new life

**Chapter 3 A new identity, a new life**

Once they made it to the temple Thalia led the way inside and dismissed the other Hunters while taking it upon herself to help Reyna with Nico. While Reyna carried Nico, Thalia showed her to a more private area where she could set him down somewhere comfortable and then they set to work examining him more closely.

"I'll get something to help with the bruising; you stay here and watch over your friend, no one should disturb you here."

Reyna brushed the hair away from Nico's face while she looked him over for any other injuries that might have gone unnoticed until now. Aside from some scrapes and bruising here and there the only problem was the mark on his throat. She was relieved that he was able to breathe a bit easier now but he was clearly still in pain. They had nearly lost this time, Reyna couldn't help feeling frustrated and devastated that she had come so close to losing him this time.

"I nearly failed you, I'm sorry." she whispered to him knowing he couldn't hear her right now.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself; you were really outnumbered and running on empty already. I'm quite impressed that you managed what you did before we stepped in."

Reyna looked over her shoulder to see Thalia standing there watching her, she held a bowl and cloth in her arms as well as what appeared to be salve and bandages. She came over to the bed and set them down.

"Why are you helping us?" Reyna asked, she needed to know what was happening here, Thalia had already expressed that men were not allowed here, yet she had gladly brought Nico, stating that they would _both_ be safe. "I know that you know something, but you're not telling me everything there is." Reyna said even as she set to work treating Nico.

"Here this will help your friend breathe better." Thalia said as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed that to Reyna as well.

"And why do you keep saying my 'friend'?"

Thalia shrugged like it was nothing of great importance.

"Well I don't exactly have a name to use now do I?" again her words held another meaning, a message that she was trying to convey to Reyna.

Catching on Reyna nodded and said the first name to come to mind.

"Maria. My Lady's name is Maria."

Thalia nodded as though this was satisfactory.

"And your name?" she asked.

"Reyna, I swore to protect my Lady and have been devoted to doing just that for the past few years but tonight I nearly failed." that word was bitter in her mouth and she wished she could just spit it out to rid herself of it but knew it wasn't so easy. "And just what do you know about this situation, like I said before, I know that you know something, and I want to hear what information it is that you have. You were very willing to help us, even with your policy I find it strange that you would be so eager to get involved with us after what happened back there."

"I take it that the rumors are true about the attack that took place a few years back at Hades' palace." Thalia was very quick to get to the point, Reyna could appreciate that.

"Yes." was her reply, she wasn't sure how much to tell but she could at least say that much.

"No one knew what happened, I've heard that the king still lives and fights back against the constant attacks but no one knows anything about the rest of the royal family."

"Only one other survived the attack." Reyna said and Thalia nodded her understanding.

"The borders have been quite busy lately, as have the forests. Many unsavory types lurking around these days, it's not very safe to travel anymore. If you are willing, there can be a place for you here for as long as you need."

Though she was certainly grateful for the offer Reyna was a bit reluctant to accept just yet.

"You still haven't told me why." Why she was helping them, why she knew about the attacks, why she was keeping Nico's identity a secret.

"Because we are allies and because too many have been hurt because of the strife that shouldn't have occurred to begin with."

Reyna let herself relax, she had known that though the leaders of the two nations didn't talk much, they had still been allies and she was glad to know that reliable people like Thalia and the Hunters were still willing to help them even though many people blamed Hades for the ongoing suffering caused by the terrorist attacks of those trying to overthrow him.

"Thank you." Reyna said.

"Don't worry, like I said you will be safe here. Your horse is out back in the stables, many who come here have their own animals and we also keep live stalk so feel free to venture over there anytime you wish. Also I'll be back with a change of clothes for you both, I'm sure I can find something that your Lady will be comfortable in. For now you should get your rest as well, I'll see to it that something is brought up for you to eat and drink later." And with that Thalia left them alone in the spacious room.

…

When Nico woke up he had to remain in bed for a while longer to rest but Reyna made sure to fill him in on everything about where they were and why they were there as well as him having to hide who he really was, though much to Nico's annoyance he had to play the role of not a lord but a lady traveling around with her vassal for safety. Reyna had told him about what she and Thalia had discussed and the importance of him hiding and how she had picked the name Maria for him.

Reyna had apologized to Nico for calling him after his late mother but he assured her that it was alright, she was only doing what she saw as necessary and he would go along with it.

"I trust your judgement Reyna; I know that if you think that this is right then it probably is. Thank you."

As he sat up in bed Reyna who was seated on the edge of it leaned in and hugged him as best she could without hurting him.

"I swore that I would do everything I could to keep you safe and I meant it." she said as she looked him in the eye.

"I know." he said.

…

Nico looked at himself in the mirror that stood in the corner of their room by a changing screen. The clothing that Thalia had brought for him fit nicely, much to his annoyance, but it also served to conceal anything from others that they wouldn't want them noticing.

The dress that he wore was a pleasant shade of green and the sleeves reached just above his elbows and fanned out to hide the lean muscle of his arms, he wore gloves with it to hide his rough hands, the skirt of the dress draped nicely enough to hide any trace of his true figure though he was slender it was best to try and make him appear more feminine while he dressed this way to take away any doubts. The skirt was also long enough to reach just above his ankles and Thalia had found him some actually comfortable shoes to go with the dress.

"I hate that this is actually working…"Nico grumbled as he turned to look at Reyna who sat on her bed watching him.

She smiled and motioned him over to sit next to her.

"You really do fit the part, now we just need to do something with your hair." she said as she held up a comb and motioned for him to turn around for her. He did and sat patiently as she did something with the tangled mess that had taken over his head as he figured out how to get dressed on his own.

When she was finished she handed him a hand held mirror so that he could see the dark curls that now rested in a half up half down style with a small ribbon holding it in place, for the most part it had been pulled back from his face but some still lingered but it looked like it was meant to be that way. The down part of his hair reached just above his shoulders, Reyna had been right about it getting longer recently, he just hadn't had the time to cut it to his preferred length for some time now.

"There, you look lovely today my Lady." Reyna said with a smile.

Nico felt his face heat up a bit.

"Why did this have to happen." he said as he got up from the bed.

Reyna stood and walked over to the stand where she had gotten the comb from and as she set it down she picked up a small scarf and brought if over to Nico to place around his neck to cover the bandages. Many of those who came to the temple were often hurt and usually chose to cover themselves and no one would ask questions about it, things like scarves were available for any who wished to use them and there was always an abundance of clothing for anyone who didn't have much with them.

Nico heaved a sigh as he resigned himself to his new role as Maria.

"You said that there were animals here?" he asked, he could use the distraction right now.

"Yes, Thalia said that they keep many animals here, how about we go out to the stables to see Scipio for a bit, I'm sure he's been worried."

Nico smiled, he knew that Reyna was eager to see her friend again.

"Sure, we wouldn't want him to worry."

 **I hope that was descriptive enough of the types of clothes "Maria" is going to be wearing.**

 **Next up, Will!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4 The meeting

**Chapter 4 The meeting**

"Why? Why are you doing this? I never asked for this!" anger and frustration were clear in the words and face of the young man currently pacing in front of his parents.

"Will calm down. We are simply trying to make sure that everything proceeds as smoothly as possible, with the ongoing conflicts in the neighboring kingdom we must try and hold onto as much stability as we can here at home." Will's mother, the Queen, told him.

"But what does that have to do with me having to be engaged?!" Will wanted to pull at his hair as he listened to his parents, it was only this morning that he had been woken up bright and early being told that his parents had an important announcement for him. Never would he have expected this though, he was only 16 and here he was being told that he would have to find his future wife as soon as possible and if he didn't make the choice then his parents would choose for him.

"You won't have to get married right away but it would be best if you could find someone soon to help strengthen the bonds between the nobles of the kingdom."

Will was really getting tiered of this.

"Why do I need to form some political marriage agreement though? Can't we just sign a treaty or something?" he knew it was pointless to argue but he needed to at least try to find some other way. He had never been in love and he certainly didn't want his parents choosing who he was going to spend the rest of his life with without his say in the matter.

"Will you are the crown prince and therefore an important figure for the kingdom, by marrying someone from a noble family you will be ensuring that we gain their support in case anything arises, we need to take whatever precautions we can while we are still able. We have arranged to have the eligible candidates brought here for you to meet with and get to know." Will's father said.

Will wanted to scream, he didn't want this, he wanted to be able to make his own choice but he wasn't getting one, when his parents spoke like this they were determined to see it through.

With nothing else to say on the matter Will turned around and started to head out of the room.

"I'm going riding." was all he said before he walked out slamming the door shut behind him.

…

Will sat atop his favorite horse and let it carry him to the familiar destination of the nearby temple just a half hours ride from the palace. Though the temple was meant for maidens, and women and children seeking shelter, Will often went there after finding the place one day when he was younger. He had to promise not to actually set foot on the grounds and if his presence made anyone uncomfortable he would have to leave.

He was happy to agree because when he did go he ended up talking to the Hunters that resided there, mostly Thalia who he had grown to be good friends with over time. He found that he could talk to her easily enough and she was always willing to listen to his problems and lend a hand if there was anything she could do.

Will slowed his horse as he drew closer to the temple; he decided that he would rather get down and walk the rest of the way. As he climbed down he thought it best to take his horse over to a nearby stream and let him drink and rest for a bit. Will sat down on a rock next to the stream while his horse drank happily.

Off in the distance Will heard the sound of another horse and voices. What caught Will's attention though was that the voices sounded distressed and as the noise grew closer he could see why. In the clearing he could see a horse running with someone on its back, they looked like they were having difficulty hanging on and seemed like they would fall at any moment.

Without hesitation Will rushed forward and grabbed the reigns of the horse as fast as he could causing it to come to a halt, it seemed a well-trained horse so something must have spooked it to have caused it to act that way, now it was calming down though and allowed Will to hold it in place. Will then turned his attention to the rider and was just in time to catch them as they slipped from the horse's back.

Will's breath caught in his throat as he stared into the deepest pools of obsidian he had ever seen, large dark eyes stared back at him as he noted how light the person in his arms was, when he was able to think again he gently lowered them to the ground and made sure that they were okay.

"Are you alright Miss?" Will asked as he took in the sight before him, rumpled green dress, dishevelled dark curls that could rival a raven's feathers, slightly flushed face likely due to the situation that just passed and a scarf that fell away as the young lady tried to fix her appearance as best she could. Will's eyes came to the bandages wrapped around the girl's neck and his heart thudded against his chest.

"You weren't hurt were you, I mean while on the horse?" Will chided himself for that, he knew that some of those that came to the temple were often hurt and he knew not to mention in case it upset them. But the girl shook her head.

"No, thanks to you I'm fine. Thank you." She said quietly as she looked down and wouldn't quite look at him but he wasn't going to push her into talking to him, at least she was alright.

Those that had been chasing after the horse had finally caught up and Will realized that Thalia was one of them. She looked at the scene before her and Will knew she was trying to read what was happening. He knew she could see him blushing as he tried to step away from the girl. She smiled at him.

"Your Highness, this is Lady Maria and her guard Reyna, they are here seeking sanctuary." She gestured to each in turn and Will handed the reigns over to the one named Reyna.

"Lady Maria here was going for a ride on their horse when one of the children at the temple accidently spooked the horse, thank you for your help."

Will stepped closer to Thalia while Reyna went over to Lady Maria to inspect her for any injury much like Will had just done.

"What do they need sanctuary from?" Will asked as he watched the two and their horse as Reyna pats his neck affectionately after she is sure that Lady Maria is alright.

"Someone is after Lady Maria's life and they have been on the run for a long time." Thalia tells him in a low tone so no one else can hear.

Will is shocked by this, not just by the information itself but the willingness with which Thalia is sharing this with him. He turns back to see Lady Maria now stroking the horse's nose and smiling at him and the horse is calmed down now seemingly happy with his companions. Will's heart skips a beat as he watches.

"What happened to her throat?" Will asks as he continues to watch Lady Maria. She's really lovely and seems to be around his age, he couldn't imagine what kind of situation she must be in. A part of him that he didn't quite understand wanted to do whatever he could to protect this girl that he had only just met.

"They were attacked out in the forest, that's how we came to find them. We were almost too late."

Will looked horrified at that.

"You mean whoever did that is around here?"

But Thalia shook her head.

"They've been dealt with. But there could be others still, we gave them shelter at out temple but we don't know how long that could last."

Will's heart raced at the thought of some unknown people hunting these two young women down and so close to his home too, and then an idea came to him.

"What if I gave them shelter?" he asked as he turned back to Thalia and she seemed to be considering it.

"I don't know your Highness, they've been through quite a lot." she said, as the other two came closer she turned back to Will and smiled. "Why don't you join us your Highness, we were planning on having a picnic lunch before things got a little crazy." she looked at Reyna and Maria. "That would be alright with you two wouldn't it?"

They nodded as they lead their horse back to the edge of the clearing, Reyna set down a sack she had slung over her shoulder while Maria set down a blanket.

"I guess that would be alright." Will said as he went to retrieve his own horse from next to the stream. As he settled in he sat closer to Thalia to give the other two a little space. Thalia turned to him as she sat back in a more relaxed position.

"So Will, what brings you here, I take it you had something that you wanted to talk about today?" Will let out a sigh as he slumped forward with his head in his hands.

"My parents want me to choose a bride." he said exasperatedly before looking up at his friend. "They want me to meet with candidates that they've picked and they said that if I can't make up my mind in the allotted time then they will pick for me." He probably sounded like a whiny child right now but for him this really was a big deal. He looked up and smiled apologetically over at the other two. "I'm sorry; you really don't need to hear about my trivial problems."

"It's not trivial; it's just fine to be upset about a situation that you have no control over." Lady Maria said quietly then took a drink from the cup that Reyna handed to her, likely something to sooth her throat Will thought.

Reyna smiled at him.

"That's right. I know I wouldn't be very pleased if someone was forcing me into that kind of thing."

"So how long do you get exactly to find someone?" Thalia asked and Will shook his head.

"I don't really know. I was too busy arguing to really get all of the details from my parents."

Thalia nodded.

"Makes sense."

Will watched as Lady Maria massaged her throat, without really thinking about it Will reached forward and poured her a new cup of tea with a generous helping of honey in it.

"Here, this should help." he said as he handed her the cup. She blushed a bit when she took it but nodded her thanks to him, Will felt his own face flush a bit as well.

Neither of them saw the looks that Reyna and Thalia were giving them like they could see something just below the surface even if the two of them couldn't.

 **Well I had most of this done this morning around 5am but I was so tiered by then that I just hit save and shut down my computer, so here it is now, Chapter 4! I think I'm going to slow things down a bit from my original plan and let Nico and Will get to know each other over the course of a few visits before I have Nico go with him to the palace. (Haha so much for that...) from there things start to get a little interesting.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know you

**Chapter 5 Getting to know you**

Will ended up spending more time than he had originally planned at the temple. He had really just come to vent to Thalia but now he felt himself wanting to spend more time with Lady Maria.

She didn't talk much but what she did say was pretty insightful and understanding and even though she was in a worse position than Will himself was, she still tried to console him about the forced marriage arrangement.

"I know it's kind of stupid of me to just sit here complaining about it but I always thought that I'd at least have a say in the matter, but if I can't make my mind up soon enough I won't even have that much. I have never even put much thought into this whole marriage thing until now; I thought I still had time." Will said as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Time is hardly ever on our side and we rarely get the luxury of choice in life. It's best to take what you're given and try to work with it as best you can even if it's less than ideal." Lady Maria said in a low tone as if reflecting on past experience.

Will watched as she pulled at the grass by the edge of the blanket absently. She seemed so far away and Will wondered if it wold be better if he found a way to keep her here and now so that she wouldn't have to think about whatever hardship it was that sent her dark eyes staring through the world around her rather than at it.

Reyna and Thalia were sitting a little apart from the two of them now; Reyna had gotten up earlier to go tend to their horse and returned to talk quietly with Thalia.

Will didn't want to leave Lady Maria on her own so he had moved a little closer and from there they had started talking. After a while it felt so comfortable that Will could hardly believe that this was someone that he had only just met.

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here or what happened?" Lady Maria asked after a couple moments of silence and Will blinked a couple of times when he turned to her.

"Huh? Um well I mean sure I'm curious but I know it's really none of my business and I won't try to make you tell me anything. I know I'm sitting here telling you my story but you needn't feel obligated to do the same." Will smiled reassuringly at her and saw her duck her head slightly and couldn't help thinking how cute it was.

His cheeks heated a bit at the thought but he pushed it down as best he could as he tried to focus on their conversation instead.

"So, how do you like the temple? I've been coming here for a while now to talk with Thalia and have met a lot of the residents here so I know that it can be a bit difficult to adjust to a new life. Well at least so I hear." He hoped he didn't sound insensitive or anything, of course he didn't know firsthand what it was like but like he said he had heard many stores.

"You have no idea." Lady Maria said with a tone and expression that said that there was a war of emotions going through her mind right then, Will just wished there was something he could do to quell it.

"I'm sure you're used to something far different from this huh?" Will asked but then wanted to kick himself for bringing it up, why was he being such an idiot?! "Sorry, sorry I keep bringing up things that I should just leave alone. Again you don't have to answer." Will tried to amend his mistake but his face still burned from his embarrassment.

Lady Marie looked at him and her eyes seemed to soften a bit which helped Will relax slightly, she shook her head and glanced back down at the dress she was wearing.

"It's alright, I understand. You're right though it is different from what I'm used to, from just recently or before." she didn't elaborate but he decided not to ask any more questions related to her past for now, he really didn't want to do anything to upset her.

They sat there quietly for a while longer before Thalia and Reyna came over and started gathering thigs up.

"We should get going, it'll be evening soon and we don't want to risk anything once the sun begins to set." Thalia said as she finished packing up the picnic supplies.

Reyna helped Lady Maria to her feet and Will was getting ready to say his goodbyes and head over to his horse when they heard someone approaching.

Everyone stilled, Will reached for a knife at his side, Reyna's hand made its way to her sword, and Thalia was reaching for her bow but they all paused when they saw that it was a Hunter making her way towards them.

She reined in as she reached them and saluted Thalia before dismounting and lowering herself onto one knee in front of them.

"I bring word of suspicious men lurking around the forest, they have been dealt with but it is unclear as to how many there were total."

Will glanced over at Lady Maria and noticed Reyna's tense stance as she minutely moved closer to her Lady. Will had a bad feeling he knew what was happening.

"Similar to the ones we previously encountered?" Thalia asked, there was a hard note to her voice and Will understood right away what it meant. Those that had attacked Lady Maria and Reyna before they met the Hunters must have more in their numbers and have sent scouts out to locate the missing men that had attacked the two of them before.

Thalia was a great commander of the Hunters, and the Hunters were formidable for sure but their numbers were still small and they had all of the other residents of the temple to look out for too, most of which were civilians and children. Will felt his pulse quicken as he understood what he needed to do.

"Thalia it's okay, we'll leave so you don't have to worry about us." Reyna said, she held such conviction as she spoke Will couldn't help but admire her strength of character, here they were having to go on the run once again and she was trying to reassure the ones giving them aid that things would be alright, meanwhile a quiet intensity burned within Lady Maria's eyes like a fierce determination not to get anyone else involved and a hint of regret for having already brought others into it.

"Don't be crazy, where would you go? At least at the temple we could defend you." Thalia said as she turned to Reyna.

"Yes but for how long? I know what we are dealing with and their numbers are more than we could possibly know, there's no telling how many innocent people would be hurt just because they were nearby." Reyna said and Thalia was ready to retort but Will spoke up first.

"You can come to my palace, you'll be safer there. The soldiers and royal guards can protect you!" All eyes turned to him and he hoped he could show even just a glimmer of the surety he had felt before he had their attention, he didn't know why but he felt this was the best option and he needed to convince them of it.

…

The dark look that crosses Nico's face was hard to read, he couldn't help remembering the night of the attack that ruined his life and how the guards weren't enough back then. If not for Reyna he didn't know what would have become of him, but here he was pretending to be someone else and here was Will, Prince Will, trying to assure him that he could keep them safe in his palace.

"Please say you'll come, I'll make sure that you'll be safe there." Will insisted.

Nico could tell that he's being completely earnest but he's already brought danger to the doorstep of the temple, how could he lead the enemy to yet another palace for them to raze to the ground? He looked to Reyna asking silently what they should do. She let out a long breath and turned to Will.

"Alright, but only because I cannot protect my Lady on my own and I know that neither of us want to see any harm come to the inhabitants of the temple because of our folly." She turned to Thalia next. "Thank you for everything you have done for us but it was foolish of us to think that we could stay even this long so close to where we were attacked. We appreciate everything you have done for us but the best way for us to repay you is by leaving and keeping our distance."

Thalia let out a sign and nodded.

"You're right, the Hunters will keep a vigilant eye out for more enemies but you should be careful on your way." She turned and was about to head off with the Hunter that had brought them the information when Will called out to her.

"Thalia! I'll be sure to send you reinforcements when I get back to the palace. I'm sure Clarisse will have some volunteers ready to assist you in no time."

Thalia nodded her thanks and with that she headed back to the temple leaving Nico and Reyna with Will and the two remaining horses.

Nico still felt his stomach tightening into knots at the thought of their pursuers being so close, they had barely recovered from the last attack and now look at the situation they were in! He was pulled from his thoughts by Will speaking softly to him.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you and that you will be safe at my palace."

Nico could see how sincere he was as he looked into those sky-blue eyes that spoke as honestly as his words did. He meant every word and somehow Nico could feel himself relaxing slightly.

"Alright." he said quietly and he let Reyna help him into the saddle on Scipio while Will mounted his own horse and led the way back to his home. Nico hoped that this wasn't a huge mistake.

 **Dang that was a lot longer than I thought it would be!**

 **Hey guys long time no see right? Maybe? I don't know anymore... I have a job interview tomorrow- today (it's currently past 6am) and I haven't slept at all because I've been dealing with a lot of things recently and I kept waking up crying so let's hope things go well.**

 **Anyway skipping past my sob story, I've been meaning to get this chapter done for a bit now but my brain wouldn't co-operate so sorry. But here it is now and I hope things still make sense. I have a great deal of this story planned out in point form I just need to connect the dots but it's looking like it's going to be one of my longer stories so um Yay?**

 **Happy belated birthday to Percy Jackson!**

 **As usual Please let me know what you think ^_^**

 **...**

 **Okay so I've just edited all 5 chapters so far after reading through them to figure out how to continue, btw the interview I mentioned went great! I got the job the next day and have been there a month plus I work 3 days a week at a second job I got at roughly the same time so I work 6-7 days a week and don't have that much time to update but I'm doing my best!**


	6. Chapter 6 Here we are

**Chapter 6 Here we are**

As they rode toward Will's palace Reyna noticed how tense Nico was as he sat in front of her in the saddle. She knew he was worried about the Hunters and the residents of the temple, she knew that if anything happened to them he would blame himself for leading the enemy right to their doorstep.

"They will be just fine, I've seen them in action even if only briefly and I know that they will be able to keep those of the temple safe, so don't go blaming yourself about anything." she said in a soothing voice.

Nico let out a long sigh and she saw his shoulders relax minutely as he nodded without turning to face her.

Will must have overheard at least part of what she had said because he slowed his horse so that he could ride beside them and he turned to Nico and gave him a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Trust me, Thalia is very capable of handling whatever comes at her and the temple, and like I told her before, I'll send my best female soldiers over to make sure that the temple remains safe."

Reyna was glad to see that Nico seemed visibly relieved by Will's words. She had the feeling that everything would be just fine for those of the temple and she was glad that Nico wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"We'll be arriving at the palace soon, if it would help settle your nerves I can show you the gardens. I mean they're lovely and they might help, but it is up to you." Will said as he ran a hand nervously through his hair and Reyna fought a smile but the moment she caught a glimpse of the red tinge of Nico's face as he turned to Will she couldn't hold it back.

"Alright." He said quietly and Will's face lit up.

….

Will didn't know why he felt so giddy right now but his heart beat a little faster when Lady Maria agreed to go for a walk in the gardens with him and the slight blush on her face was so adorable but Will had to be careful, he didn't want to do anything to upset her. All he knew about her situation was that she was on the run from an unknown group after her life and the one thing he knew for certain was that he was willing to do anything to keep her safe.

They were now within view of the palace gate and his heart raced as he thought of all of the different things he could show her to take her mind off of those pursuing her.

"There it is, I'll talk to my parents and explain the situation to them as best I can but I know they will let you stay." Will said, smiling again as he looked at Lady Maria. He knew things weren't easy for her but he wanted to make things better any way he could and he hoped he would get the chance to see her smile happily.

…

Nico almost felt overwhelmed as they rode passed the gate and crossed the courtyard, the tall stone walls, the guards stationed at the gates, the well-manicured lawns, it all reminded him of the life that was taken from him and he couldn't help the tears that escaped despite how hard he fought to keep them back.

He looked up stunned as he felt a warm hand clasp his and saw beautiful blue eyes that rivaled a clear summer's sky looking at him full of concern. He felt Reyna stiffen behind him but oddly enough he didn't feel uncomfortable being touched or having someone take his hand without warning. On the contrary it brought him a great deal of comfort so he gave a small smile and squeezed Will's hand lightly to let him know that he was alright and that he appreciated the gesture and concern. Even more strange was the sense of loss as Will let go and continued to lead them.

As they reached the stables Will dismounted first and came over to offer to help Nico down. He felt heat explode over his face but he accepted the help. He couldn't explain why but he just felt so safe when he was near Will, he just hoped that his presence didn't do anything to cause the prince or his people any problems.

He stepped back from Will as he waited for Reyna to pass Scipio over to the stable hand and remained standing there while Will went and gave instructions to the stable hand.

Reyna came over and stood next to Nico while they waited for the prince to return his attention to them. Reyna reached out her hand and took Nico's hand in hers and ran her thumb over his knuckles in a soothing manner and he looked up and gave her a small smile to let her know he appreciated it.

Will came back over to them and gave them both a kind smile but still looked a bit bashful as he stood before them.

"If you would like, I can show you the gardens now."

Nico felt his face warm again, he had to admit that he was actually looking forward going for a walk in the gardens with Will, Prince Will, why did he keep dropping the title? If he ever slipped like that while speaking out loud he could get Reyna and himself in trouble or worse blow their cover.

"I'd like that your Highness." Nico said softly

…

Will's heart felt like it could fly and he didn't bother to hide his smile as he offered his arm to Lady Maria whose blush deepened before she linked arms with him and he thought he felt a spark run up his spine at the contact.

Will pushed those thoughts aside as he led Lady Maria and Reyna towards the gardens. But instead of a quiet leisurely stroll through the gardens to calm their nerves they were greeted by a group of young ladies around their age sitting on benches and at tables having tea.

Will's stomach dropped as he realised what was happening.

"No. No no no, please tell me this is not happening." Will said as he saw what must have been his parents' work to find him an eligible Lady to be his bride.

Will let his arm drop as he felt a mix of emotions flow through him at his parents' meddling in his life. After seeing this he had the feeling that they had had this whole thing planned long ago and the only reason they had told him this morning was because the girls were expected to arrive today. He felt so furious about this.

"I'm sorry but I think we'll have to take that walk some other time, for the time being why don't we head inside, it seems a bit crowded here right now." he said as he once more offered his arm to Lady Maria so that he could lead the way inside. He groaned inwardly knowing that he would need to have a word with his parents about this.

…

As they left Nico couldn't help but glance back at the girls in the garden, all young ladies of noble blood no doubt, any of which would be better suited for a prince. The only thing keeping him from feeling worse about seeing them gathered here like this was the knowledge that Will was not pleased about it and he hadn't seemed interested in any of them at first glance despite the fact that they were clearly lovely.

Nico felt a slight fluttering in the pit of his stomach as Will instead of greeting his new _guests_ had chosen to lead the two of them inside where they would be more comfortable. As Nico saw the girls sitting in the garden he felt a heavy atmosphere hang over them as they silently watched the prince lead some new comer away.

But all thought stilled as Will placed his other hand over Nico's gloved one and all he could think of was the warmth he felt through his glove.

 **Yay new chapter!**

 **I'll see what I can do about updating my other fics as well but I'm really busy with work these days so no guarantees.**

 **Please let me know what you think so far!**


	7. Chapter 7 On one condition

**Chapter 7 On one condition**

Will leads Lady Maria and Reyna into a comfortable sitting room where they can wait and relax without anyone disturbing them; meanwhile he would be having a few choice words with his parents.

"You should be comfortable in here for now, I need to go speak with my parents but after that I will come back." he gave them a reassuring smile even though he himself didn't really feel sure about anything right now.

After leaving the room and gently closing the door behind him Will walked as calmly as he could to where his parents no doubt awaited him after his discovery.

Upon arriving at the throne room Will knocked on the door to announce his presence before entering.

"Welcome back, I take it you had an enjoyable ride?" his mother said as he approached. It was no secret that Will preferred to go riding when he was upset or needed to think about things so would often be gone for long periods of time, his parents would have obviously known about that, he was just glad they didn't know he preferred to go to the temple as well.

"Why didn't you tell me they would be arriving so soon?" Will couldn't help the edge to his voice; he was beyond annoyed at this point.

"Oh so you did go to the gardens?" his father looked pleased, likely tea in the garden in the open air was his idea, something about the beauty of nature or something.

"You know I didn't want this even before you told me about it you knew I wouldn't like this so why did you send for them already?" Will could almost feel a migraine coming on just trying to implore his parents to understand just how against this he was. It was just so frustrating!

"Can't you just tell them that this whole thing is off and send them back home before they get upset?" he certainly was.

"Will you can't send them away now, they have only just arrived. We already talked about this, they are here until you find someone to marry." his father said.

"I never agreed to that and I am capable of finding someone on my own!" Will said feeling more frustrated than when he had left that morning. Arguing with his parents was like yelling at the sun for being too bright, nothing would change.

"I'm sure that's true but we can't afford to wait for that to happen." his mother said as reasonably as she could though Will couldn't see anything reasonable about this situation.

"Well maybe we won't have to wait that long!" he shouted feeling his aggravation rising over his parents trying to control his life as though he were completely helpless.

Both of his parents were taken aback by his outburst.

"You have found someone? Who is it?" his mother asked.

Will realized then what he had been feeling and what he had unintentionally told his parents. He groans internally, this was definitely NOT how he had wanted this to pan out. He sighed inwardly before taking a deep breath and looking directly at his parents.

"I wanted to discuss something with you aside from this whole ploy the two of you came up with to arrange my marriage. While out today I met someone, her name is Maria and she is a lady of status on the run because someone is after her life. I want to help her and told her she'd be safe here and I brought her and her guard with me to the palace, they're waiting in another room while I came to talk to you.

"I had wanted to show Lady Maria the gardens when we arrived but then I saw your _guests_ and thought it would be better to bring the two of them inside where they could have some privacy somewhere quiet and less crowded."

Both of his parents looked stunned by his story and though they had both looked ready to interject here and there Will carried on and chose his words carefully as to keep them from interrupting and to best explain things to them. Finally he finished and let them speak.

"This Lady Maria, how old is she?" his mother asked.

"About the same age as I am." Will said.

"And someone is after the poor girl's life you say? These really are troubled times… I see no reason why she can't stay, she would definitely be safe here." his father said and Will felt himself release the breath he had been holding, he knew that his parents wouldn't turn Maria away but what with the whole arrangement going on Will wasn't sure how they would feel about an unknown girl in the palace.

"And you say that you might prefer this Maria over the other young ladies that your father and I have invited?" his mother asked.

Will couldn't help the way his pulse quickened as he thought about those beautiful eyes that had captivated him from the first glance and the way he felt so comfortable around this girl he had only just met.

"I believe so, and there's something else, the two of them had been staying at the temple but more of those that were after them had been located in the area, I felt it best to bring them back here where they would be safest, I also told the leader of the Hunters that I could send some of our best female guards over there to help protect the temple.

Both of his parents seemed concerned to learn that dangerous people were so close but seemed willing to go along with his plan.

"I'll send for Clarisse to gather a few volunteers to head over." his father said.

"Thank you." Will said feeling grateful that his parents understood the importance of this situation.

"Also we would like to meet Lady Maria, have her and her guard join us for dinner this evening, in the mean time you may show them to their rooms, all of our guests will be staying in the East wing in their own apartments." his mother said and Will felt his annoyance rising again because his parents were still insistent that the other girls still stay.

"It would be rude to send the girls away now so let us make a deal, you must get to know them and spend time with them and if you still refuse them then you may send them away. All I ask is that you give them a chance Will." his mother said and he knew there was no getting out of it so he reluctantly agreed.

"On one condition, Lady Maria is included among the girls." Will said; if he is forced to interact with his parents guests, then he should be able to spend time with Maria as well.

"Very well, we will speak more of this later at dinner." his father agreed.

With a sigh of relief Will nods his understanding and leaves to return to Maria and Reyna to let them know that they are welcome to stay.

 **Well I hope this was worth the wait, sorry this took so long guys, I've been really busy with both jobs and now my hours and schedule are changing so I don't know how often I can work on these but I'll give it my best!**

 **Please let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8 Comfort

**Chapter 8 Comfort**

Nico and Reyna waited in the sitting room for Will to return. The room itself was rather comfortable with a warm atmosphere but Nico still felt nervous. They had only started this ruse that he was Lady Maria so they could gain sanctuary at the temple but now things would be more complicated and he didn't know what to do because a part of him actually wanted to be here with Will even while the rest of him scream about how he was only going to bring harm to everyone around him, they'd already been followed as far as the temple.

"You're making the face again." Reyna said even though her back was now turned towards Nico as she inspected the room.

"I can't help it." Nico let out a sigh and rested his face in his hands after propping his arms on his knees. He was sitting in a comfy high-backed chair by the window while Reyna walked around looking at the bookcase and the trinkets on the mantle above the fireplace.

"You can't hold yourself accountable for the actions of others, those men may be after you but that is their choice not yours. You have nothing to do with it. Don't think that any of this has ever been your fault because it's not and it never will be. You're just as innocent in this as anyone else you think might get dragged into this mess." Reyna came over to kneel down in front of Nico where he sat and she took his hands into hers and gave them a light squeeze to let him know that she was there.

Nico lifted his face to meet her gaze and saw that she was completely earnest.

Nico did his best to smile. "I know; thank you."

Just then there was a knock on the door and Reyna stood up and with a look at Nico for permission to answer it Nico nodded and she walked over to the door to open it and stepped aside to let Will and one of the palace workers enter the room.

Nico did his best to compose himself in a presentable way; suddenly he felt really flustered and hoped he didn't look close to tears at that moment. He didn't know why he felt this way but he couldn't help himself.

"Hello, sorry for the wait. I discussed the situation with my parents and they said that you are welcome to stay just as I knew they would. I know that you were not expecting to come here and therefor didn't have any belongings to bring but a message from Thalia came not long after we arrive and she wrote that she would be bringing what belongings you had with you at the temple. For now I thought that it would be best to provide you with things such as clothing here. This is Silena the royal seamstress and she can make anything you require." Will explained as he introduced Silena to them.

"Hello Lady Maria, I hope my skills are able to please your tastes. If you have any requests just ask me and I'll do my best to make them for you." She then turned her attention to Reyna. "And you as well, I can provide you with any style of clothing you feel is required for your position as your Ladies guard."

"Thank you very much. If you wouldn't mind I can tell you my Lady's and my preferred styles as well as our measurements. Would you be so kind as to show me some of your work? I'm afraid my Lady has had a long day and it would be best for her to have some time to relax while we adjust to the new surroundings." Reyna said as she approached Silena, offering her and to shake.

"Certainly; and all articles made will be taken to your rooms which will be shown to you." Silena said with a warm smile.

"Silena can show you to the rooms when the two of you are done, and if Lady Maria doesn't mind I can show her the way and perhaps have tea brought to help put her at ease." Will said directing his words towards Reyna but still making the offer to Nico who blushed slightly as he met Reyna's eye causing her to smile.

"That sounds like a great idea, after all nothing is better for getting comfortable in a strange new setting than being with someone you are already acquainted with." Reyna told Will before she was led away with Silena to her workshop.

Nico watched the two of them leave and wondered if he would regret this. Sure he liked being around Will, but they had only just met today and he was still worrying about an attack here at the palace. He suddenly felt like he was going to be ill.

"Would you like for me to order some ginger tea with lemon? You look like you aren't feeling well and it would help." Will asked from where he stood still just within the entryway of the sitting room.

Nico looked up and watched Will for a moment as he thought it over. "Can we sit in here for a little while? I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed and I don't think I'm really up for walking around right now." Nico said softly. It wasn't that he was trying to seem like a fragile young Lady or anything; he really felt like if he tried to stand and walk around right now he might get dizzy and collapse and he didn't want to appear that delicate in front of Will.

He felt a little frustrated with himself, the other night he and Reyna were fighting off armed assailants, and now he was sitting here in a dress feeling like he might pass out if any more stress happened right now.

"Yes of course. We can stay right here for as long as you need. Would you like for me to call up for tea and perhaps something light to eat?"

Nico hoped he wasn't being a burden to Will or being too selfish because he really did want to spend more time with the Prince, there was just something so calming about being with him.

"I think that would be alright." Nico agreed.

Will smiled again and went over to the door to call over a maid that was walking by. "Could you have a tray of ginger tea with lemon brought up for two, also some tea biscuits to go with it?" Will asked politely, the made nodded and curtsied before heading off to the kitchens to fetch the tea. "Thank you." Will said as she was leaving.

Nico smiled to himself, he admired the way Will treated everyone around him with kindness and respect, especially those who worked for him. It was a sign of a truly kind heart and it warmed Nico's heart to witness it.

While they waited for the tea to arrive Will moved a second chair closer to where Nico sat with a small table between them so they would have a place for the tea when it came.

"I'm sorry things are so complicated at the moment, but I talked with my parents and they would like to meet you and get to know you a little while you're here. I hope you don't mind but everyone will be gathering for dinner this evening and they'll likely want to use that time to speak with you." Will explained seeming nervous about what Nico might think of the arrangement.

It made sense though, to have a stranger in their midst that is being targeted by a dangerous group would make anyone want to know something about them.

"It's alright, I understand. I'd like to speak with them too to thank them for letting me stay, and thank you for offering. You didn't need to get involved but you still decided to give us sanctuary here in your home even though we've only just met this afternoon. I guess this counts as the second time you've saved me." Nico said looking down until the final part when he finally looked up to smile at Will to show him how grateful he is for all that he has done so far.

Will blushed but returned the smile and he reached over and picked up one of Nico's hands and held it gently in his own. "My pleasure, I'm happy to help."

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, here's ch. 8!**

 **9 & 10 on their way!**


	9. Chapter 9 What is now and what should

**To anyone who isn't aware, Chapter 8 has been replaced with an actual chapter so if you haven't read it yet go back and check it out.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 9 What is now and what should have been**

Nico couldn't believe how easy it was to just sit with Will and enjoy tea and a light snack with no one else around. He was so used to always being with Reyna or on his own that he had never really put any thought into how he felt about being alone with someone new.

But from the moment Will came rushing into his life to save him from a startled horse Nico had felt so comfortable around him. He spoke so freely with Nico like they were already well acquainted or even friends and Nico was happy to listen and share things about himself as well.

Will spoke about how he enjoyed going for long rides on his favorite horse and how he had accidentally came across the temple and ever since had been talking with Thalia whenever he needed to or sending aid to the temple since the female guards were always happy to go when needed and didn't require more than a simple message to be on their way.

Will informed Nico that he had sent the best female soldiers as soon as he was finished explaining the situation to his parents and Nico was so thankful that Thalia and the other Hunters would have someone there to help guard the women and children at the temple. He couldn't stand the thought that they might be hurt because of him.

Will had noticed his relief and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, everyone will be safe there. I promise."

Nico nodded because he knew he could trust Will's faith in the guards and the Hunters.

When they had finally finished their tea Will led Nico through the palace, pointing out various things of interest and Nico was enjoying the tour. Finally they had reached the wing where Nico and Reyna would be staying, as well as the other guests. Will still didn't like the idea of having to spend time with so many girls but Nico was flattered when Will had explained that he would be able to spend time with him as well.

There was still a twinge of guilt in the pit of Nico's stomach because Will still thought that he was Lady Maria. He knew he was digging himself into a hole here but he didn't want to stop just yet.

When they arrived at the door to the set of rooms that Nico and Reyna would be sharing Will opened the door to allow Nico to enter first and they found Reyna and Silena already in one of the rooms arranging a wardrobe with new clothes.

When the girls noticed the new arrivals they turned and bowed to the two and Reyna addressed them both before turning her full attention to Nico.

"Welcome your Highness, my Lady, Silena had some clothing that would fit you so we brought them back for you. A maid came by to let you know that everyone will be getting dressed up for dinner this evening and I've already picked out something I thought you would be comfortable wearing." She gestured to an evening gown lying on the bed and Nico had to admit that it was lovely and would fit just right to keep up appearances.

The dress was a deep blue with a shallow collar and long sleeves and next it were new gloves and a pale scarf that matched the trim on the dress.

Nico walked over to the bed and ran a hand over the skirt noting how soft the material was, it was much nicer than anything he'd worn in years and he had to fight back tears as memories of a time when nice clothes like this would have been common place.

"We'll leave you two alone to get ready." Will said as he and Silena headed for the door, as Silena left though, Will paused and turned back. "If you wouldn't mind, I could escort you to dinner in about an hour's time." His smile was bright but seemed to be a mix of nervous and hopeful and Nico didn't even bother thinking it over before replying.

"Thank you; that would be wonderful."

The brightness of Will's smile increased and all that shone through was pure joy and Nico smiled back. He was looking forward to spending more time with Will even if it was just walking to dinner.

"So how was your afternoon my Lady, anything interesting happen while I was away?" Reyna asked in a voice that way too casual to be anything of the sort and Nico knew she purposely used the fake title even though the two of them were now alone in the set of rooms they were to share.

Nico turned to face her and narrowed his eyes as he saw the glint in hers. "I don't know what you mean. We just sat together and had tea and some biscuits, then he showed around the palace before we came here." Nico said as he looked back at the outfit Reyna had set out for him so she wouldn't she how his face was beginning to heat up or that a smile was making its way to his lips as he thought back on the time he shared with the Prince.

"Right and he specifically spent the afternoon with you when he has a whole garden full of eligible brides to be waiting for him. I think he likes you my Lady." Reyna said and though he was turned away from her he could still hear the smirk in her voice and he knew that she could see how he was blushing because he knew that even the tips of his ears were red by now.

"He probably likes a lot of people; he's a really friendly guy. Have you seen how he seems to get along with everyone he talks to?" Nico said trying to deflect but knew it was useless.

"While I'm sure that's true, and yes I have noticed, you know full well that's not what I was referring to." Reyna walked over to Nico and took his hand to lead him over to the washroom where a tub with hot water waited. "The maids stopped by earlier and ran a bath for you, it's still quite warm so you should get in before it cools. When you get out I'll do something with your hair and help you get dressed before his Highness arrives to pick you up." She gave a quick wink before leaving the room and Nico wished he could blame the steam in the room for how warm his face felt right now.

…

The bath was probably one of the best things he's been able to enjoy in a long time. He was able to relax and thoroughly scrub away anything and everything that clung to his hair or skin. Sure he had been able to clean up at the temple but after clinging to Scipio as he ran through the brush and bramble and not being able to get everything out of his hair even as he sat with the others during lunch, and Reyna helping him further back in the sitting room, the warm water really did wonders for what remained.

Nico was almost reluctant to get out but knew he still needed to get ready for dinner, not only was Will going to come and pick them up, they would also be dining with the King and Queen, as well as the other guests. Though Nico hated having to get all dressed up like a painted doll he didn't have much choice so when both he and Reyna had finished with their baths, Reyna combed and dried his hair before tying a few small braid here and there and joining them in the back in a similar fashion as his previous style but somehow more elegant. There had also been some glittering hair pins left in a small box on the stand by the bed that she added in to keep the shorter parts out of his eyes.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd swear you really were a Noble Lady." Reyna remarked as she helped Nico pull on the new evening dress, holding it so he could step in and doing up the fastenings on the back and settling his hair so it sat just right.

"Then I guess we won't have too much to worry about this evening if even you could believe it." Nico said as he turned to face the mirror along the far wall. He sat on a padded stool by a vanity stand while Reyna placed new shoes on his feet.

He stared at the room around him and at the clothes and couldn't help thinking about how this was the way his life was supposed to be all this time, minus the dresses of course.

"Are you really going to be alright with this?" Reyna asked softly as she looked up at him from where she knelt on the ground in front of him.

Nico took a deep breath to try and clear his thoughts. "We don't really have much choice in the matter now do we? Things already left our control a while ago, we just have to keep going and hope for the best for now."

He could tell she wasn't happy with that but they both knew it to be true. This was their life for now and they just had to make the best of it and hope nothing happened to those around them.

Reyna seemed like she was ready to say more but a knock came at the door and Reyna climbed to her feet and made her way over to answer it.

Will stood on the other side dressed in his evening wear looking handsome like some storybook Prince and Nico felt the need to make sure that his hair wasn't out of place but fought it as he stood and made his way to the door.

The way Will stood ready to escort the two of them to dinner and Reyna stood at attention in her new clothes that made her look just like a high class attendant made Nico feel like a Princess heading to a ball. It was a crazy notion but not all that far off from the reality of the situation and he couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Part of him wondered just what it would have been like had things not turned out the way they had, if he had grown up in his own palace and raised to be a proper Prince just as Will had. Would his family have thrown a ball in his or his sister's honor? Would Will and his family have attended? What would it have been like to have met Will as he was meant to be, as a Prince on equal standing? Would Will still look at him like he was now? Would Nico still feel his heart beat quicken when he looked into those clear blue eyes? His heart clenched at the idea of never knowing the answer to any of the questions running through his mind like a whirlwind.

Reality could be cruel and possibilities sometimes hurt more than facts ever could.

 **So this actually had nothing to do with the two chapters I had previously plotted out to follow the last one so the ones I was working on before just got pushed back once again, Oops!**

 **Anyway that means that I still have at least 2 more chapters on the way sometime some time coming up so I hope to get those done.**

 **This is probably going to be a pretty long fic (for me anyway) so I hope you guys are ready!**

 **Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
